1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attaching structure configured to attach a room lighting system (attaching object) for illuminating an inside of a vehicle to an attaching hole formed on an interior wall (panel) such as a roof trim.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 21 and 22 show sectional views showing a conventional attaching structure 200 in which a conventional room lighting system 205 (attaching object) is attached to an attaching hole 21 of a roof trim 2 (panel) or a door trim (panel) for covering a vehicle body (see Patent Document 1).
The room lighting system 205 includes a design part 203 having a housing 231 and a lens 208, and a function part 204 having a bulb 207 as a light source. This lens 208 is embedded in the housing 231, and integrated with the housing 231. The housing 231 is formed larger than an outer shape of the attaching hole 21. Further, as shown in FIG. 22, the housing 231 has a locking claw 232 for locking on an edge of the attaching hole 21 at an end of the housing 231. The housing 231 has an engaging part 233 for engaging with the function part 204 at the other end of the housing 231. A wiring harness 206 supplies electric power to the bulb 207.
When attaching the room lighting system 205 to the attaching hole 21, as shown in FIG. 22, the design part 203 is pushed up from a cabin side to the attaching hole 21 so that the locking claw 232 is locked on the edge of the attaching hole 21, and simultaneously, the function part 204 is inserted into the engaging part 233 from a rear side of the attaching hole 21 to be engaged with the engaging part 233. Thus, the edge of the attaching hole 21 is caught between the function part 204 and the housing 231. Thus, the locking claw 232 is locked on the edge of the attaching hole 21 at the end of the design part 203, and the end of the attaching hole 21 is caught between the design part 203 and the function part 204 at the other end of the design part 203. Thus, the room lighting system 205 is attached to the attaching hole 21 of the roof trim 2.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-75219
According to the conventional attaching structure 200 of the room lighting system 205, as a locking margin to the end of the attaching hole 21 from the locking claw 232 increases, holding power of the roof trim 2 increases. However, when the locking margin is large, a bending volume of the locking claw 232 for inserting the locking claw 232 from the cabin side into the attaching hole 21 also becomes large. Therefore, there is a problem that the bending force of the locking claw 232, namely, an insertion force into the attaching hole 21 is increased.
Further, according to the attaching structure 200, it is necessary that the design part 203 is attached to the attaching hole 21, and simultaneously, the function part 204 is assembled with the design part 203. Therefore, there is another problem that workability is not good. If these operations are not done simultaneously, as shown in FIG. 23, the design part 203 falls out of the attaching hole 21.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an attaching structure for allowing an attaching object to be attached to an attaching hole of a panel with low insertion force, and for preventing the attaching object from falling out of the attaching hole.